The seven deadly sins
by Onepiecelover4ever
Summary: The daughter of a high ranking official becomes the fiancee of the tyrant Ren Kouen ! How will this work out ? Especially when he thinks that she is just a useless person inside the Kou empire with nothing good about her. But she is prepared to prove him wrong and maybe even have a little romance ? OC X Ren Kouen and maybe a little OC X Sinbad...
1. Chapter 1

K so this is my first time writing a fanfiction and my English isn't the best so if I have grammar mistakes please tell me! Thanks! K here we go! (magi isn't mine!) this story is also a bit different from the original.

* * *

Many years ago, on the world known as Alma Toran the king known as Solomon ruled the land. Before he came to rule though, the world was in chaos with humans at the bottom of the ladder and other beings higher than them. Among the other creatures that ruled over them were the 7 deadly sins (demons) they were were from hell but decided to cause chaos on the other world.

When Solomon was crowned king, everything became peaceful. The demons though felt that a human didn't deserve to rule a world. So they continued on causing chaos. Solomon didn't do nothing though. He made a deal with them.

"You are causing too much trouble here. Leave and return to where you came from."

A voice laughed. "Leave ? But it's no fun ruling a place where people are already suffering!" he said with glee.

"... How about a deal? " He spoke with confidence.

"A deal? That interests me what is it? "

"You will stay sealed in a dungeon until someone comes and release you."

"Ahahahah is that it? I thought you had something better in mind Solomon! "

"You will wait until someone releases you from the dungeon and then be free to do anything you want. "

"Anything? That's great but what is the difference between this world and the other one? "

"This world is unsuitable for you. There are too many strong creatures other world is smaller, but you will be stronger there."

"I like that. But what is the possibility of me being released?

"All of you. You will all be in the same dungeon. waiting. The chance will be small but I promise that you will be released someday."

"Okay. The demon said his eyes glinting. "I accept "

"Very well."

* * *

A few thousand years later in the place where the 7 demons were placed, a girl wandered in. Having accidentally found them and not knowing what they were, she released them. They quickly realized though that they could not form in the world because of the lack of magoi so they decided to lend the girl their powers. And help her in her life.

This girl though would turn out to be a key role in the world.

* * *

Wow that was bad but I tried please review, follow and favorite! Thanks! Until next time


	2. Chapter 2

okay here is my 2nd chapter ! i had nothing to do so I was like why not update again . My last chapter was REALLY bad so i hope i can make this one a bit better. K here we go !

* * *

"Yukiko-sama, please start getting ready for dinner with your father."

"What ?!" she looked shocked.

*sigh* The maid rubbed her forehead " Yukiko-sama, your father is coming home tonight did you forget ? he also invited you to dinner to tell you something important."

_o_h right... She had constantly been wondering about what it was. it had sounded very serious, the way her father had said it to her. And shouldn't be taken lightly.

* * *

FLASHBACK MOMENT

_A stern looking man with a crinkled face and graying hair sat behind a desk with long robes that reached the ground, and his hands folded on the desk in front of him. " Yukiko, starting tomorrow I will be going on a trip to make sure that everything is going on alright in other countries." _

_What ? It was her birthday the coming week and his trips usually lasted months ! Ever since her mother had died, she had been alone in the palace with no one around but her father and now he was leaving again ?!_

_"Hahaha" His laugh was dry " It's written all over your face. Don't worry i'll make it back in time for your birthday and I will also have something VERY important to tell you too. got it ?"_

_She nodded furiously._

_"Alright then you can go back to your room. Goodnight." he watched her walk out of his room. In his mind he sighed. He was wondering how she would react to the news of having a fiancee._

* * *

_W_hile she had been thinking, she had unconsciously started fiddling with the pendant that she always wore since many years ago when she had somehow accidentally set foot into a cage with 7 demons inside. They had all eventually agreed to help her after she saved them, so they transferred themselves into a pendant that they created.(she didn't have a weapon on her then)

It was a simple design itself. It had a gold face with seven lines on it. (like a watch but with seven instead) It was a bit bigger than a toonie and was dangling on a gold chain connected around her neck. She always kept it under her clothes so it wouldn't get stolen, and so no one would ask questions about it. (It's a secret that she captured a dungeon.)

".-iss ..Miss... miss ...?!"

What ? Oh. she jolted back to reality. "Are you alright ?" the maid asked with a worried look on her face.

" just thinking." she replied not giving anything away .

The maid looked like she didn't believe her but didn't press on "... Alright then lets get you all prepped up for tonight."

TIME SKIP ~~~~~

Yukiko looked over herself in the mirror. Her long cherry red hair was tied up into a simple yet elegant bun with a single golden hair pin with sakuras on it. her makeup accented her turquoise eyes with specks of green and blue in them . Her lips were the same colour as her hair making her seem even paler than before. She wore a kimono like thing with patterns of flowers all over it.

A voice interrupted her.

"Yukiko-sama are you ready ? Your father is waiting for you."

"Yes" She walked out of the room, and entered the dining hall. and sat across her father.

She took a deep breath. "Father, what was the news you wished to tell me ?"

"Oh that ? Excited I see don't worry I'll tell you after. But enough of that. Let's just enjoy the feast the cooks prepared. shall we ?"

During the entire conversation her mind had seemed somewhere else. and her father noticed this too . So They only made light talk anyways. It stayed quiet through out the whole thing. After the feast was finished her father gave her the promised news. during their dessert.

"A few months ago, I was talking to the emperor about the political state of kou, (he's a high ranking official) when he suddenly changed the topic to about him wanting to have a fiancee for his son."

_go on..._Truth to be told though she didn't have a good feeling about it.

"He wanted the prince to have a good and trusting one too. So we started discussing about several possible ones, until we got to you. *Sigh* I don't like this very much either... but the emperor had decided that you would be the one..._  
_

_WHAT ?!_

"You are now the fiancee of the first prince of Kou. Ren Kouen."

_ . No way ! This was the worst thing possible that could happen to her, and she knew it._

* * *

Really bad again... but this is my first time so i'm still learning ! Sorry for all my grammar mistakes and typos . If anything is confusing you please don't hesitate to review. Please follow, fave and review ! Thanks until next time !

I'm also bad at writing 3rd person so i might switch. to 1st person what do you think ?


	3. Chapter 3

Yay ! 3rd chapter even though I still suck at writing maybe I should scrap ? lols whatev here we go !

Italic = thoughts

* * *

**Yukiko pov**

_Why ? why did this happen ? a fiancee ? ha my dad definitely sold me off . He may not look like it but in reality all he wants is really money. Why though? Why me ? It's not even fair ! I have my own life ! I want to fall in love too! Not be forced into a marriage with a man known as a tyrant. _She could feel the tears threatening to fall out of her eyes, but she blinked them away and wiped her face.

PRESENT

Yukiko stood up from the dinner table. "You know what father ? I think i'm starting to feel tired. Thank you for the dinner." She smiled and got up from the table exiting the room.

* * *

**At the same time in the inner palace.**

"Kouen-sama the emperor wishes to have an audience with you." a maid bowing near the doorway to his study said.

Kouen looked up. "Very well." He got up and walked towards the throne room. Along the way the palace servants bowed to him. He entered the huge double doors and closed them. It was odd instead of usually having tons of guards it was just him and the emperor today.

Bowing respectfully, he spoke. "You asked for my presence ?"

The emperor sat up there unmoving. with a cold face. "...You will have a fiancee. Her name is Takahashi, Yukiko. I have chosen her out of the manyavailable. You will be nice to her and will love her. Understood ?"

For a second, Kouen was shocked. A fiancee ? Since when did this happen ? But he agreed anyways " Yes"

"Then you may go." Without wasting a second he got up and left. Walking through the double doors. He walked back to his study sighing, sat down. One of his brothers who just walked in noticing this asked him what was wrong.

"You look tired whats wrong ?"

Kouen sat up and looked at him. "Koumei what are you doing here ?"

"Nothing. Answer the question."

"I have a fiancee.."

"..." Koumei looked shocked. His brother having a fiancee ? He felt pity for whoever the girl was but didn't say it out loud. "Who is it ?"

"Takahashi Yukiko."

"Oh her ? I've met her a few times, she's really nice and is also quite pretty. When are you meeting her ?"

"Don't know, don't care. I can't learn anything from her can i ? She is of no use to the empire."

**Little did he know though how wrong he could be, and how she would completely change him and the empire.**

* * *

**TIME SKIP ABOUT A WEEK~~~``**

The past week had been very quiet. Yukiko did not talk to anyone and had become depressed . She shut herself in her own room and would not come out, unless they agreed to cancel the engagement. Sadly as we all know that did not happen. The only company she really had were with her demons/djinn (I don't know what I should call them.)

_AAAGHHHHH In don't want to be engaged . Why can't they understand that ?! My fiancees a tyrant too!_

**_(demon/djinn speaking)_**

**_It's easy just seduce him._**

_What ? I'm not you I don't seduce people easily like you why would I ?_

**_Seduce him and then completely break his heart! HEH_**

_Thanks for the advice but I don't think that would help. and I'm not that mean spirited..._

* * *

_*sigh* What should I do ? Help me !_

**_You can poison him._**

_What ? oh. Beelzebub huh ? Great suggestion but That would be dangerous ,if it gets traced back to me and Iget caught that would be bad for all of us and you know it._

**_It was only a suggestion. There are many other ways like hiring an assasin._**

_... No thanks..._

* * *

**_Just go with the flow. You might even end up falling in love with him._**

_...Maybe... Thanks for the advice, Lucifer..._

* * *

Yukiko had stayed up cooped in her room for awhile now. and she was tempted to go out of her room to get some fresh air, but she was too stubborn to do it. She would instead just sit on her bed in the dark.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

"Yukiko-sama you have a visitor."

"..."

Since she didn't answer the maid had had enough of her attitude. She forcefully threw the doors open to let the sunlight stream in causing her to cringe. "Yukiko-Sama your fiance has come to see you." The maid gestured to the door where a man with pinkish red hair in a ponytail and a goatee stood with his arms crossed and frowning. Not amused that his fiancee was like this.

He looked at her with a hard gaze. "I honestly expected more of my fiancee that the emperor personally chose."

_WHAT ?!_

* * *

_Whoo chapter 3 ! I _realize that my chapters are very short and are filled with plenty of mistakes but please take a chance and continue reading! Pleas follow, Fave, and review ! Thanks ! Until next time ! (I'm still a beginner)! Lol I know this chapter was also very bad but I don't know how to make it better !


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the reviews favorites and follows ! so here is chap # 3 thank you for reading up to here ! HERE WE GO ! It's so hard to write as kouens personality !

Italic = thoughts

* * *

_What ? What was he doing here ?! _She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Oh? The almighty Ren Kouen has come to visit me." She said in a mocking tone.

"I would also think that you would have better manners but it seems that I was wrong." He didn't sound mad at all.

"Why are you here anyways?" She spat.

"Your father personally asked that I spend some time with you, and get you out of your room."

Her eyes widened a bit at this. _Why would my father agree to this ? _She felt like kicking something at that moment. "Well you can go tell him that I don't his need help and that you can go back to wherever you came from. Hmph. Baka" She said rudely, no regards to his status.

Kouen showed no reaction, but everyone that knew him well could tell that he was mad. He had clearly never been treated this way before.

He looked at her with a cold gaze. "No matter. You are moving to the inner palace today. The emperor himself asked." I am just a messenger.

She let those words sink in. _..._What_ ? I would have to live in there? With HIM ? NO WAY IN HELL._

"There is no way I am leaving this room until I die." she said with confidence, and turned around.

Kouen did not look amused. "Very well. Guards."

"Hey ! What the h-" The guards took her and carried her over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"Normally I wouldn't even care about you, but seeing as the emperor wanted this I will agree."

* * *

"Hey! Let me go !" They threw her down in a room with no one around.

One of the guards spoke to her "You will stay here until someone says that you can leave." He walked out of the room locking the door, so she couldn't escape. As soon as they left though she got up from her bed and went to inspect the lock. She squinted her eyes.

"Pffttt ! This is nothing!" Her voice changed **"BEELZEBUB."** Her eyes instantly turned green. (She's summoning a demon/djinn.) A small tornado of acidic looking water appeared in her hands. She placed it on the lock and it instantly started melting, and falling apart. _Hmph. __Serves them right. Underestimating me just because i'm a girl. _She looked down the hall. No one was there. She crept out and started walking around randomly since she didn't know the layout.

Suddenly a voice appeared behind her. She jumped. "Ehhhhh ? Who are you ? I've never seen you here before."

_Shit. _She looked behind her. Standing there was a boy with a green hat and long pink/reddish hair that was braided, with 3 other women standing behind him. "Ack. Um... " She could try to make a run for it, but seeing that she was wearing a dress she wouldn't get very far before getting caught.

"I'll ask again. Who are you ?"

Yukiko looked away. She was busy trying to devise a story where she wouldn't say that she was a certain someone's fiancee. while she was busy thinking , the other boy looked thoughtful. *BING* "Oh ! I get it ! Your the ambassadors daughter. Right ?" The three other women behind him started clapping their hands. "Oh Kouha-sama, your so smart !" He smiled.

_What ? _"Oh um... Yes! Yes I am :)" She tried to sound as cheerful and realistic as possible. Luckily, he didn't catch on.

"Oh good. Because If you were a thief, I would've enjoyed seeing your blood splattered all over the ground." He smiled **very** sadistically. "Well see you around !" He turned around and walked away. Not realizing that he hadn't caught her name. But she didn't even realize.

_...OH MY GOSH. That was so scary, for a second I thought that I would really die._ She shivered at the thought. Yukiko continued on walking around until she finally made her way outside. She wandered around into an area with large grassy fields and flowers. Just then She heard a light tap just behind her. She turned around only to see a man with long black hair, blood red eyes, Wearing a lot of gold bangles, and wearing minimal clothing. He smiled maniacally. "Well what do we have here ?"

* * *

.Yay done ! Though it was really bad ! ugh well please review favorite and follow ! Until next time !


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here I am again ! I'll let you know now. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE ! It's just some extra info about Yukiko and the seven deadly sins (Demons) Sorry ! I'm not gonna be able to post this weekend so this will be my last update this week. I think I can maybe update on monday ? dunno. Well here we go !

* * *

These are the abilities of the demons.

I realize that many of these abilities of the demons won't make sense because they are not neccasarily all elements. I just kinda went to superpower wiki and got some really cool ones. Besides they ARE demons so...

**Belphegor **(Sloth) : Controls time. (Kinda like ultear from fairytail)

Can basically turn back time for both inanimate objects and living things. (I always wished I had this ability !)

**Lucifer **(Pride) He's the strongest out of all of them : Oblivion

Can destroy anything and wipe anything from existence. (Like Ageha yoshina from Psyren.) ~ish...

**Beelzebub **(Glutton) : controls poisons/acids.

Can detect poison or make it and use it to destroy/kill people. Like when Yukiko used acid to destroy the lock in the palace.

**Leviathan **(Envy) : Ice.

Can freeze anything and can make things with ice. (Gray from fairytail.)

**Asmodeus **(Lust) : Snow

Can make or create anything with snow. Fun to play with.

**Satan **(Wrath) : Blood

Can control blood and can turn it into anything. Can blood bend (lol from avatar.)

**Mammon **(Greed) : darkness/shadows.

Can animate shadows, use them to teleport, and can manipulate the dark. Is stronger with black rukh.

* * *

**YUKIKO**

She has red hair. Bright red like Akashi's from knb. her eyes are turquoise. (Think of Miku)  
I don't realyy have a defined personality from her but just kinda like she goes along with everyone. I know she hates Kouen now but their relationship will get better... :)

* * *

Okay I said it wasn't an update but I felt bad for it being short so here it is.

Yukiko POV

There standing in front of me was the Kou empire's personal oracle himself. Judal. What was he doing here ?! I thought he was in some other country doing work ! But now that he's seen me I'll have to act like I know nothing, or else he'll do something Unimaginable to me. I shivered at the thought.

"Who are you ?" He did not look amused.

"..." I didn't answer . In fear of saying something wrong or he would attack me.

"Fine I'll find out who you are myself." His eyes started glowing. (It's like when he wanted to know who's Aladdin king vessel was.)

"... Oh I see..." He smirked. His eyes flashing. I understand why your here and... I think i'll make you another one of my king vessels!" He smiled. A dangerous one. "I'll have to test your abilities first though... What was he doing ? All of a sudden A huge icicle came hurtling towards me. I barely got out of the way in time before I got hit.

"You know If you aren't gonna summon your djinns i'm gonna kill you first you know." He said this with a playful smile and I hated it. But I had no choice. I wanted this to be kept a secret but thanks to _him_ I would need to summon one. I took a deep breath I would have to go all out. It had been awhile since I last used my djinns too... No matter.

"Demon of pride and ruler of hell, in the name of my magoi, and my will to grant me a greater power, I order you and your members. Come forth Lucifer !"

*FLASH* Black mist started surrounding me.

I could feel power coursing through my body. I looked at myself. I was wearing a black halter neck swimsuit top with blood red jewels on it sparkling, my whole stomach was bare showing my toned abs and wearing a midnight black high-low chiffon skirt. My hair had turned black, but my eyes remained the same colour.

I held a sword bit shorter than my arm. It was pure black with black mist curling around it. On the base of the sword was the symbol of the djinns but with a small star in the middle. My Pendant was glowing. The 1st # had appeared signaling that this was my first demon.

He calmly looked at me. "I see that you've decided to go all out. Then so will I." The rukh started gathering around him in such a high intensity that even I could see it. This was bad. I wouldn't be able to win this battle, without revealing my extreme magic.

"Shall we go ?" he raised his wand and sent a hurl of ice crystals at me. I Dodged around all of them and went strait up to him taking my sword and trying to hit him. He formed a shield around himself using his magoi, but my sword destroyed it as soon as it touched. He raised an eyebrow. "Seems like I need to get a bit more serious.." he muttered. The sky was suddenly filled with thousand- no. Millions of ice crystals. He smiled, "See if you can dodge this!" He sent them flying straight towards me.

I prepared myself "**Obliviate" **The second I said that all the crystals in the air shattered into a million pieces raining on me. They looked like snowflakes. Though This had honestly gone too far.

"I have had enough. I will finish this." I rose in to the air. chanting;"With the power to destroy the earth . Suffer crushing defeat !." I put all my magoi into this.

A huge magic circle appeared behind me. I knew that once I had completed this spell there was no going back. A huge black ball of mass appeared above my head at the point of my sword. It grew bigger and bigger until it even covered up the sun. The whole sky grew dark. It was time.

I sent it hurtling towards the ground where judal was. There was almost no chance of him being able to block this.

"ASTOR INQERAD" WHAT ? it came out of nowhere and A dragon made out of.. flames ? Blocked my attack making a huge explosion. Causing mass destruction.

* * *

3rd person POV

Yukiko was looking to see where the attack had come from. The person had to be skilled. Who else could stopped an attack like that? When the dust cleared out she was shocked. Standing right there was Ren Kouen himself not looking so pleased.

"Who are you?" Yukiko lowered herself onto the ground. It was actually pretty funny how her so called lovable fiancee hadn't recognised her.

"You'll have to guess ~~~" Kouen clearly had no patience after what she had tried to do. though There wasn't even any point anymore. She had depleted a lot of her magoi and wasn't willing to try and have another all out fight. She looked at him. "Surprising how you don't even recognize me." His eyes widened slightly at this.

*Flash* Her demon equip dissapeared and she reverted back to her normal self. "Recognise me now?" She smirked.

* * *

I kinda proofread that. It was actually really hard to write the fight scene...

anyways please review, follow, or favorite ! Thanku ! See u next week !


End file.
